Lawson v. Barnwall
Lawson v. Barnwall is a landmark civil rights decision made by the Supreme Court of the Empire of Chawosauria on June 23, 2019, that legalized religion in Chawosauria nationwide. Effectively striking down Section 126 and established a human right to practice a religion in Chawosauria without the fear of legal prosecution. It will not affect the Chawosaurians who are already being punished legally for religious practices, but it will affect who hasn't been arrested and will affect pending cases. The court ruling will not come to affect until July 1, 2019, and it will be certified on January 20, 2020. Background Religion does not play a good role in the Chawosaurian History, but Chawosauria shows no status of any human rights for anyone based on religious and cultural background, in addition, the Chawosaurian Government shows human rights abuses against religious minorities and shows no compassion, during the Timothy Max Roosevelt Era, Religious People were punished, ignored and sentenced to death based on their religious and cultural background, Chawosauria does not have a good record on Freedom of Religion and bans literally all religions, but encourages Secular Government and State Atheism, Freedom of Religion is widely rejected by the Chawosaurian People and Government and the Religious People suffer the most harsher discriminations and Chawosaurian Society considers religious people as "unjust" and "unworthy" and "Not tobe trusted by all of society", however, the Chawosaurian Society has no interest in respecting the traditions of religious people, Chawosaurian Society beats, harm, insults, assaults, and bigot against religious people, 98.18% of Civilians in Chawosauria are Secular and 4.8% of Civilians are not secular, and that 4.8% face discriminatory attitudes and policies from Chawosaurian Society. On January 1, 2017, the Chawosaurian Jurisdiction of Sweden has passed a law for the very first time in Chawosaurian History to have outlawed incarceration of Religious Chawosaurians. In Citizenship to Chawosauria, Religious People being Chawosaurian Citizens is so very difficult, Religious People are denied citizenship by the Chawosaurian Citizenship Organization and Association and Citizenship Certificates are not available for religious individuals, under Chawosaurian Law, children can't have citizenship until their adults, but when religious adults demand to claim citizenship, a majority of them are denied because of their cultural background, while a minority of them, lied in order to claim citizenship, other openly religious people fought for their citizenship. Education Life for Religious Chawosaurians is very harsh with the Chawosaurian Education Organization does not allow religion, and students who are of religious and cultural backgrounds, are forced into hiding, while those religious children, or children of religious parents, seeking an education are denied an education, but if any student is exposed, a majority of Chawosaurian Schools expelled the exposed student and call the law enforcement on the child and his or her parents, while a minority of schools, use punishments by spanking, humiliation and even, expose the student's religion to the whole school in order to allow bullying and discrimination, no school is held accountable for suicides caused by bigotry and bullying, in fact, there is no Chawosaurian Law, protecting religious students from bigotry and bullying from both students and adults, and those students who don't show bigotry against the exposed student, were assumed tobe religious as well and rumors are allowed by policy tobe spread and more suicides to spread. Other Schools, when a student is found out tobe religious, the school orders Religious-Removal Therapy and while spending time in prison, in 1962, Timothy Max Roosevelt passed a federal school policy that if any religious student is exposed, that student deserve a 20 lash spanking in front of the whole classroom or school as humiliation as punishment. On August 20, 2016, Chawosauria passed a new law that if a student is exposed, that student will face humiliation by sitting on the stool chair with a pointy hat says "i'm a whatever religion please bully me". By September of 2016, the Humiliation Punishments has got worse and worse and had attracted more school bullies, most Chawosaurian Schools allowed bullies to physically beat the exposed religious student right in front of the whole classroom. On November 28, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government passed another law that if a student is discovered tobe religious, that information must be reported to both the police and the students' parents without their consent, which the private lives of religious students are violated without consent, the Chawosaurian Labor Defense Department passed a policy on November 30, 2016, that all employees are tobe checked for religious affiliation in order to report more criminals to the police, and or fire them. On December 18, 2016, the Chawosaurian Education Department passed a policy that states that all students are tobe checked for religious beliefs by having their brains scanned because the Chawosaurians have been determined to track down all religious people and bring them to "justice". By January 1, 2017, the Chawosaurian Federal Government will pass a law that would ban Religion everywhere from Private Mind to Social Mind. Meaning Religion is banned in the brains of all people, basically people can't have think religious things, or believe in religion secretly. In Employment and Labor Unions, Exposed religious employees, such as teachers, agents and whatever, are fired based on their religious and cultural backgrounds, Exposed Religious People lose their credit and health benefits and even lose that also in the labor unions, exposed religious homeowners lose their houses, exposed religious families lose their children, and if the child is already converted into a religion, that child will face therapy. Religious People are banned from home ownership, banned from owning a restaurant or running a corporation. The Lawson v. Barnwall case is a lawsuit created by a victim of the discriminatory laws of Section 126, challenging the statute into legalizing religion in every demand, A Jewish woman was dragged out of her home because she had traditional jewish items on her house and yard and she was emotionally tortured by the conditions of the arrest. She wanted to sue the Chawosaurian Government even though there was already a lawsuit being debated in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, challenging the same federal statute that Victoria was the victim of, and she had fighting for her case tobe heard in the Supreme Court of Chawosauria, but she lost on August of 2016. Persecution and Trials Barnwall Persecution Chawosauria had always persecutes Jews since World War 2, Jews are punished under a criminal penal code that was written by Timothy Max Roosevelt, the penal code is called the Jude Code and is the most feared penal code in Chawosauria. Because Judaism is illegal in Chawosauria, the Jewish Chawosaurians would try and fight everything they can to worship God, by waiting until midnight, and then sneak into others' homes and worship God, they most of the time got caught by the Chawosaurian Police, during Timothy Max Roosevelt's time in power, if Jews are caught doing that, for treason, they are sentenced to death, after Timothy, the Jude Code changed the penalty and replace it with the penalty with Life Servitude, Chawosauria usually punishes with Slavery for Life. On December 19, 2015, a group of Jews who lived in secret Apartments, had an idea, a sneaky idea, they would leave the city into the Chawosaurian Countryside, they called a secret friend to help them get to the Chawosaurian Countryside and find an old abandon barn to have a sermon, as they got to the Chawosaurian Countryside, they found a barn, mysteriously and not occupied (or is it), they started having a Jewish celebration of Hanukkah, and then made loud jewish music, which woke up the farmer who owned the Barn the Jews were in, he got out of bed and grab his shotgun, he went outside to check who's out there, but noticed that his barn was lighting up and sounds were coming out, he went into the Barn door and peeked to see who's in the barn, and saw Jews, he opened the door and interrupted their Hanukkah celebration, there, was an old Austrian Farmer, Johnny Barnwall, the meanest farmer in the Chawosaurian Countryside, the reason why he's name is "Barnwall" is because he punches the Barn Wall when he gets mad. Barnwall was angry that he encountered Jews in his barn, he pointed the gun at the Jews and forced them to explain why were the Jews at his barn, as they explained, and after that, Barnwall threatened with no warning, that he's calling the Chawosaurian Police, the Rabbi tries to talk Barnwall sweetly, but Barnwall punched him in the face with his shotgun, and continued calling the police, as the police came, Barnwall pointed at the Jews and said that they encountered his personal private property, but the Chawosaurian Police arrested the Jews because they're Jewish and because they illegally encountered a man's property, Barnwall's son, Jacob, went out to get something to drink, as he drove pass a house nextdoor to the woods that are close to Barnwall's barn, he saw an Israeli Flag on the house's flag poll, he returned to the barn and got the police to follow him to the House next to the woods that has the Israeli Flag on it's front yard, the Chawosaurian Police went into the house, broke down the door and found, an old Jewish woman, who's name Victoria Lawson, Jacob called his father and told him that he had a Jewish Neighbor, which made Barnwall angry even more, and told the police that were still at his barn, that he wanted to sue the Jewish Woman because that Jewish woman was living nextdoor to him, during this situation, the Police, that were still at Victoria's home, found her sleeping in her bed, at 3:21 AM and woke her up and pulled her out of the bed and she was arrested for Judaism, which she had Jewish items in her house, that the police did saw, while dragging Victoria out of her own home just because she was Jewish, the police wrecked and damaged and stole her Jewish items, broke her picture frames and stole anything from her house, that worth a fortune, the woman had a painting of Moses, but the police took it and broke it completely, the police forced dragged, a 75 year old Jewish woman out of her house just because she was Jewish, and disrespected her property and left her house in ruins, and stole valuable and or items that worth a fortune. Victoria Lawson and the Barnwall Barn Jews, were all persecute together, they were all punished under the Jude Code and were charged with 226-2106 of the Chawosaurian Penal Code. Victoria Lawson received news that her neighbor, that she didn't knew had, threatened her with a lawsuit, and Victoria was told the whole story, Barnwall wants to sue Victoria because she was a Jewish woman, living next to him, and Victoria wants to sue the Chawosaurian Government, because she was dragged out of her own house by the Chawosaurian Police for no particular reason, simply because she was jewish, and that created the case, Victoria Lawson vs Johnny Barnwall ''(''Lawson v. Barnwall). Court and Trial Victoria's trial began on June 1, 2016, Johnny Barnwall and his attorney came against Victoria and Victoria had no right to have an Attorney because she was Jewish. On June 4, 2016, the Chawosaurian Court of Appeals are now arguing about the case, for which, the Jury of the United Courthouse of Chawosauria was told that Victoria Lawson was arrested because she was jewish and the jury was told that the jury can decide rather or not, she will be found guilty or innocent. During Seven Months in prison, Victoria Lawson's crime was never have tobe investigated because she admitted that she is jewish, and said it with pride, and with difficulties, she had to find an attorney that could help her, but can't because Chawosaurian Law states that when an exposed religious person is arrested, he or she has no right to attorney, Victoria was asking permission to take her case to the Chawosaurian Court of Human Rights, successfully done in the Chawosaurian Court of Citizenship, and the Chawosaurian Alaskan Courthouse would find her guilty. BWRST The Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions took intervention towards Johnny Barnwall, and on the side on Victoria, Victoria became the role model to the BWRST. Chawosaurian Court of Cases decision The Chawosaurian Court of Cases decided that this lawsuit will not enter the Chawosaurian Supreme Court because there is already a lawsuit challenging the Supreme Court with Section 126. As a Lawsuit The Family of Victoria Lawson under her consent began to use this trial case as a Lawsuit against the Chawosaurian Systemic Religious Persecution despite at that time there was already a lawsuit pending in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, which her family didn't realize it at the time, on December 20, 2016, on the first anniversary of the Barnwall Persecution, the Chawosaurian Comrade Province of the United States of 's Judicial Province of Alaska had agreed to submit this lawsuit. 'Chawosaurian Comrade Province of the United States of ' On January 1, 2017, the lawsuit was submitted to it's first Comrade Provincial Court, the Chawosaurian Comrade Provincial Supreme Court from Alaska has unanimously agreed to hear the case and by January 1, 2018, they will decide the fate of the newly formed "Clinton Belt". The Clinton Belt collapsed on January 1, 2018 after the Court ruled against Section 126's strength over Religious Chawosaurians living in the United States. See also * ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' * ''Powell v. Chawmania'' * ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'' * ''Bismarck v. Chawmania'' Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Effective Judicial Decisions Category:Religion in Chawosauria